


She'll Not Hunger Again

by demoka



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Incest, Parent/Child Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-23
Updated: 2015-06-23
Packaged: 2018-04-05 19:06:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4191477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demoka/pseuds/demoka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snow White has learnt to infer where Emma fails to ask.</p>
            </blockquote>





	She'll Not Hunger Again

**Author's Note:**

> Written for femslash100's DrabbleTag6. Prompt is underfed as per charmingregal's request.

It broke Snow White’s heart when she discovered the reason her daughter always ate like a ravenous hound. Food was a reward in the large majority of foster homes Emma had been housed in. Food was something to be won. You had to fight. You had to battle. If you won, you got fed. 

For this reason, Snow White always makes sure to pack extra snack bars and pieces of fruit in Emma’s lunch bag. She makes sure that Emma knows that she doesn’t need to sneak food. 

Snow always lets Emma sneak a treat before dinner. It won’t spoil her appetite. And Emma is always hungry. 

Mostly for food. 

But sometimes for her Mommy. 

Food and attention. This is all Emma ever wanted as a child. And what can a mother do, but fulfil the wants and desires of her child to the best of her ability? 

If Emma wants a Hersey’s Kiss before dinner, Snow will allow it. 

If Emma wants a kiss before bed, Snow will allow it. 

Snow knows that Emma wants a kiss in bed, but never asks. This Snow knows. So Snow is the one who asks Emma for kisses. Snow is the one who asks for tongue by licking at Emma’s lips. Snow is the one who asks for more touching by guiding Emma’s hands to her breasts, hips and between her legs. 

Emma will never need to want love again. 

Not if Snow can help it.


End file.
